Twisting the Holiday
by The Poisoned Quill
Summary: As palace life drags the group to the edge, DG takes them to celebrate her favorite holiday. And while trying to decide what they're going to be, they stumble across the perfect costumes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so the concept is a little obvious, but I just have to write it. Ha ha. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it. There will probably be 4-7 chapters._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man or the characters, though I do like to take them out and play with them on occasion._**

* * *

She'd never been completely happy with her life, Glitch thought to himself as he watched the queen and her daughter argue back and forth. But she'd been happy enough, until they'd told her. Then, well, she'd become not so happy. And now, she wanted nothing but one thing.

Cain stepped up behind him, startling him when he spoke. "That girl still fired up?" He'd never seen her like this, well, not at least since the eclipse. But as she paced around the room, badgering her parents, he felt pity for them. They'd give in sooner or later. People almost always did. "I'm not looking forward to trying to keep tabs on her once we get there."

Glitch just looked at him, grimaced at the prospect. What she had in store for them was a terrifying concept, she'd gone out about it for over an hour and his uneasiness had only grown the more she spoke of it. He didn't know how she could be so excited. "You think they'll really let their youngest daughter, a princess of the O.Z., travel practically unprotected to the Other Side."

Cain just smirked, Glitch was probably the only person who worried about DG more than he did. And he also underestimated her at times, a fault Cain had overcome quickly. He underestimated her love for some of the things on the Other Side, things she'd had to leave behind to build her new life. He didn't mind pulling"Three platinums says we're jumping into a travel storm within three days." Glitch was about to take him on when Cain shook his head. "Too late." He gestured as a very enthusiastic princess started toward them. "They've come to a decision"

DG grinned as she hugged Glitch in her enthusiasm. She could have hugged Cain, would have if Glitch hadn't hung around. Because Cain was always there, as he'd personally requested to be assigned as her bodyguard. But if she was being honest with herself, she'd admit that she preferred Glitch's hugs, and the way she fit into his arms so naturally. Cain's hugs were great, he hugged her like Popsicle had hugged her, like a father. But Glitch's hugs were special.

"She said yes." DG was still grinning when she pulled away to speak. "It took some convincing but Father and I talked her into it."

"That's great." Glitch joined easily into her excitement, their hands clasped in each other's, and mirroring smiles on their faces. A frown appeared quickly on his face, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Talked her into what, again?".

She didn't laugh, just looped her arm in his and led him away, talking about basically random things, knowing that sooner or later he'd remember. Cain just watched them walk away, pride swelling up in his heart. Without knowing it, Glitch had taught her the art of patience.

And truth be told, she was more his daughter than Jeb was his son. Jeb, well, he still treated him as if he was some kind of distant relation. No matter how many times Cain'd reached out to him. And once the shock of it had worn off, he'd realized they'd never truly recapture the bond they once had. But DG, she'd been open and warm from the moment he'd met her. Since before she knew whether or not he'd stick with her. Even when the pressures of royalty came upon her, she'd always made time to spend with her friends.

Still, he wasn't looking forward to their trip to the Other Side, and the dangers that lurked there. Even worse, he could only imagine what threats a holiday called Halloween could possess for the young and danger-seeking princess.

* * *

Glitch leaned against the door, watched her manic attempt at packing. She'd end up repacking, he knew, the moment she realized that her bag was full and all she packed was shirts. "So, you spend the evening dressing up in costume and dancing to loud music while eating candy by the handful?"

"I don't eat the candy." She shook her head with a grimace. "Not to the extent you're talking about. More than a small amount and I get sick easily, very easily." With a laugh she pulled open another drawer, stopped when she saw the item laying on top of her neatly folded clothes. She picked up the locket, opened it. There were her parents and there was her. It was hard to believe that it's been so long since she'd last held the necklace. And she had no idea how it got in her drawer. Shaking it out of her head, she stuck it down in the bottom of her drawer, where she could forget about it for a little while. She threw her hair over her shoulder. "The loud music and costumes only add to the excitement. After all, it can be beautiful or hideous, scary or plain silly." But he still looked like he had doubts. "You'll understand when you experience it for yourself."

Her gaze finally dropped to her bag and she could only stare at it. Because she hadn't even gotten to the second drawer, and she knew she was out of room.

"DG." He simply shook his head, there was something he needed to know, he needed to get it out. "I want to ask you something, and I don't expect an answer, not yet at least." She wouldn't answer, he knew, because she wouldn't want to hurt him with the truth.

"Alright." She sat down next to the disarray piled on top of her suitcase, looked at him with all the seriousness of the world. "Shoot."

"You told me once that Cain was like a father and Raw your brother." He could change his mind, turn around and walk out, forget the whole thing. But he stayed, finished, even as his mind beat against it. "What does that make me?" She just stared at him. "What does that make me?" He repeated.

"Glitch..." She started slowly. But stopped when he just repeated himself again. She stood, closed the distance between them and gently laid a hand on him. "Glitch." She waited until she was sure he wouldn't repeat himself again. "Your tired, it's been a long day, and you need sleep."

"I'm not tired, DG." He had been wrong, he needed the answer. Now that the question was out there, just hanging between them. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She knew him better than that. "You've glitched five times in the last hour." She didn't want him to leave but he had to. How could he know what he was asking her? He was practically dead on his feet. She couldn't hold him to his words, or the implications they held.

"Alright." He straightened stiffly, yanked at his new uniform until it fit starchily against him. "I'll see you in the morning, I guess. Goodnight." he bowed dramatically and she got the meaning, he was pulling away from her. "Your highness." He turned to walk out.

"Glitch," He stopped, but didn't turn to look at her so she continued anyway. "Sometimes the truth, well, it hurts more than ignorance."

He looked at her now, annoyance in his eyes. "If the truth wasn't worth knowing, people wouldn't ask questions."

Struck silent, she only barely mumbled through her goodnight, turned away to stare out the window, her messily packed bag was far from her mind. _What does that make me?_ His question echoed in her head as she curled up in the window seat, her cheek pressed against the cool glass. If being a princess meant being so confused, torn between duty and heart always, she wasn't sure she wanted it anymore. Image was everything she didn't care about, and everything everyone told her was important. A princess didn't fall in love with a head case, they didn't allow themselves to be seen that way. That didn't change her heart. _What does that make me?_ She could hear his voice in her mind as she closed her eyes. " Everything." She whispered as she willed herself to sleep.

* * *

Cain stood in the doorway, just out of sight. He'd simply come to tell her that her mother would be asking Tutor to go with them, as a more official chaperon. As if he couldn't do a good enough job on his own, ha, that she'd even insinuate... But his own issues could wait as he'd stumbled into what he sensed as a tense moment. Glitch had walked out, rigid and angry. And DG had stayed silent, lost in her own thoughts. He hadn't wanted to disturb her, in the right mood, she'd lash out at anybody who dared look her direction, and he wasn't taking chances.

As she drifted off to sleep, the light from the sunset giving the room a warm and eerily magical image, the beams shining on her and causing her skin to practically glow, he stepped into the room. He'd never expected to hear her practically silent response to Zipper Head's previous question. And it didn't escape his attention that she hadn't been able to tell it to his face. Being her, she wouldn't want to make a tough situation worse.

It wasn't surprising, during one of Tutor's classes that he'd sat in on, Tutor had drilled into her head what kind of men where proper for a princess to be seen with and which she should avoid. She'd gotten oddly agitated when Tutor threw in that those who have had their brains removed, whether they were good or not, were absolutely forbidden. And if he wasn't mistaken, Tutor was still sporting his black eye. And she'd earned an hour lecture from her mother on punching the person who was in charge of making sure she didn't embarrass the entire family. In fact, Cain was sick of the whole royal circus already, and he could see the toll it took on DG. Which was why he didn't seriously object to the trip she was so excited about. She needed it.

He watched her for a second. She was asleep in the window seat again, his brow furrowed, she only slept there when she was truly troubled. She'd told him that she'd had a seat like that in Kansas and when she sat there it felt like safety. And for reasons unknown to her, she always woke up in her bed.

So, as had become habit whenever they found her there, he put the suitcase on the floor and turned the covers down. Carefully he picked her up and set her down on the bed. He slipped the shoes off her feet as he had when Jeb was a young boy, prone to falling asleep by the fire, and removed the leather jacket she wore constantly. He tucked the blanket in around her, was satisfied when she did not stir that she'd sleep through the night. And before he left, in a gesture of sentament he wouldn't express if she was awake, he pressed his lips to her forehead. Quickly he straightened, uncomfortable with his own actions. And walked out, leaving her to her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

She shouldn't have invited Az along, she knew as she scooped up Toto. But she was coming, and DG would be forced to watch her and Glitch act like giddy teenagers. She didn't understand him, at the moment, she wasn't sure she wanted to. But she knew he didn't want to be in the same room with her, let alone actually talk this thing between them out.

And she knew it made the others uncomfortable, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't make him listen to reason even if she wanted to. So she didn't bother trying. As she held the small dog tight in her arms, her clothes in a makeshift back pack that she hoped would hold, and Cain's arm hooked around her waist, she braced for the storm hit them head on, while her parents watched on from higher land.

* * *

She fell out of the storm with a jolt, impact knocked the breath out of her. But she knew, the moment she smelled the fertilized earth and tasted what she knew was wheat, that she was back on the Other Side. Shakily she rose, pushing to her feet despite her swimming head. Something moved in her arms, and she looked down at the small dog she'd managed to hold onto.

"Welcome to the Other Side, Tutor." She adjusted him in her arms as he squirmed, there was no way she was giving in quite so easily. "We can play this one of two ways, you can try to control me and I will find numerous ways to hurt you every time you do, or you can accept that I'm going to do what I want while we're here and there's nothing you can do about it."

Toto just whimpered as she put him down, and she stared at him for what felt like minutes. "Why aren't you changing?" She looked over at Cain with slight panic in her eyes. He'd landed a few feet away and had been watching them. He had worry written all over his face. "Cain, why can't Tutor change?"

"We were afraid of that." Cain took off his hat to scratch his head for a brief second. "It's possible that, because we're no longer in the O.Z. and there fore, not connected to the magic, we are cut off from it."

"So he's stuck like this?" She didn't know whether or not it was a good thing. But Cain didn't look happy about it, so it was probably a bad thing.

"Worse, kid." Cain could see she hadn't put it together, he wouldn't have even considered it himself if he hadn't been called into the throne room to discuss the risks early this morning. "If Toto's without his ability, there's a large chance you and your sister are practically defenseless too."

"Right." She picked Tutor back up, just rolled her eyes when he began to squirm again. "I know it's uncomfortable, but it's a long walk and you have little legs." And for the first time, she looked at the house. It didn't surprise her that it was standing, just as it had in the days before the storm. Details like that would not have escaped her mother's attention.

Across the way, she saw Raw picking himself up, and she was proud of him for not freaking out. And she could see Glitch, but more, she could see Az. She was sprawled over Glitch, and she didn't seem inclined to move. More, they were laughing, bright and happy. She didn't want to admit they looked good together, or even that it hurt to think she'd lost her chance at that. She felt sick, her stomach knotted up as she turned away and started toward the house with Tutor in her arms. Silently, Cain followed but swore to take Glitch apart limb from limb for putting that look in DG's eye.

She set Tutor down inside the door, smiled at the familiar furniture and dim natural light that would always feel like a haven to her now. It even managed to smell exactly the same as it had the last time she'd walked in the door. She'd been so angry with her parents, she remembered, and hadn't stopped to enjoy all the things she'd taken for granted. Her excitement heightened even more as she ran up the narrow staircase to the attic, stepped into her room. There, lined along the wall were sketches and watercolors, and her paintings were still set up on a couple of easels, just waiting to be finished. Places once thought imagined, she recognized all of them easily. Maybe that was why she'd stopped drawing, the perfect world she'd envisioned in her head, the one she'd known even then could be twisted in the dark, had turned out to be a lot less than she'd hoped it'd be.

Testing, she sat on the bed, sighed when it didn't just disappear like it had in her dreams. She heard somebody come up the stairs, looked over to see Raw. With a smile, she patted the spot on the bed next to her. She knew that before he could go out in public, she'd have to buy him some clothes so that he wouldn't stick out and catch the attention of bored small town people. He'd have to give up his culture, his way of life, for a couple of weeks, but he was doing it for her. His loyalty and trust alone humbled her.

"DG is happy to be here... and sad." He frowned as he sat next to her. "Raw listen."

"I didn't do everything I did to become a princess." She knew whatever she said would stay between them. Because she spoke to him in confidence. And not for the first time. "I thought if I found my parents, figured out who I was, even help those who were familiar strangers, I'd find the place where I belong." She rested her head on Raw's shoulder, aware that as long as she touched cloth he wouldn't be bombarded with her emotions and thoughts. "I'm not a princess, Raw, it's suffocating me. I can't do it, I just can't. And I still don't know where I'm supposed to be."

"Be with us." Raw told her, for the first time giving her advice instead of just an ear. But she was missing obvious facts. "Raw still needs you, Cain and Glitch do too."

She nodded, knowing this was not the time to bring up how little Glitch wanted anything to do with her. "You guys are all I have that I can rely on,I wouldn't ever leave you behind." And they sat in that silence, both of them aware that life could never be the same when they got back. Whether or not that was a good thing, even Raw couldn't see.

* * *

Az watched the men, and knew exactly how uncomfortable Cain was making Glitch, intentionally. She also knew Cain wouldn't say anything if he thought she was paying attention. So instead of waiting for either of them to even blink, she picked up a random book and opened it to the first page.

Cain waited until he was certain she was absorbed in the book before letting himself growl at Glitch. "You stupid son of a ..."

"What have I done to you?" Glitch blinked, knowing that an angry Cain was never a good thing.

Cain stepped toward him, aware that it wasn't hard to intimidate someone in a room this small. And he wanted Glitch to be scared, to consider everything Cain could do to him. "DG's went to the wall for you more times than you could imagine, and you've done nothing but made her feel lower than dirt for the last few days."

"You don't understand, Cain." Glitch didn't want to fight with him, not over this. Actually, not over anything, he didn't want to fight with anybody. He felt bad enough as it was.

"I understand better than you think." Cain said through his clenched teeth. "What you don't seem to understand is that she's scared." His eyes soften just a bit. "She knows that some thing's got to give. If she stays the way she is now, being a princess is going to choke the life out of her."

"So she should stay here when it's time to return." Glitch didn't want to admit that the idea didn't sit well with him. He didn't want her to stay behind, to live a normal life, for him to become a mere memory, then worse, she'd forget him completely.

"Glitch." Cain forgot his anger to sit down and look at him. Glitch could see a man who was afraid of losing another child. But he couldn't tell what Cain knew that he didn't, just that there was something. "She needed to come back, and we gave her that." He sighed. "If she can't bring herself to go back, we have to give her that as well."

Glitch sat down in between Cain and Az on the small couch. "I'll stay too then. She shouldn't be left with no one."

"And your just going to wear a hat every time you walk out the door?" Cain rolled his eyes at his friend. He meant good, but he never really thought it through. "She wouldn't want you to stay, knowing you'd never be happy and you know it."

"True." Glitch frowned. Then he realized something. "But you wear a hat constantly."

Cain went to say something, but rather jolted when Az spoke. "You two are missing something so obvious." Slowly, she shut her book, looked them both in the eye before continuing. "DG wouldn't take a path that would lead her away from you. She needs you too much."

As if on cue, DG started down the stairs. " I'm going out for supplies, I can fit two in the truck, or I'm taking my bike."

"I'll go." Cain stood quickly, Az rose slower beside him.

"Yeah." She smiled at DG. "It's about time I see the town you've told me nothing about."

"I hope you can look fast, it won't take more than a minute to get on the highway." She looked at Az carefully, ready to offer her something to wear. She'd already slipped into something more casual, and she'd let her hair down. She'd stand out in a crowd, but not in a way to bring suspicion. And she figured Cain would fit in pretty much anywhere. "Alright." She nodded, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so because there's only 9 days until Halloween, happy Halloween by the way, I'm going to try to get the majority posted in the next few days. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am not worthy. Enjoy.**

* * *

She'd answered questions about everything from jeans to advertisements, and after loading the cart full of food and other supplies. Clothes were piled at the bottom that she thought would suit Raw for the time being, and Cain had been getting impatient when she tried to find something a little more like what he wore. Not to mention, Az seemed to have a comment about everything, sometimes good and just as often it was whiny. So she'd had to give up for the sake of her sanity.

Finally, she directed them into the DVD section. That alone took a fifteen minute explanation. She'd learned quickly that while in some ways they were technologically advanced, they were majorly lacking when it came to entertainment. That had been just one of the effects the sorceress had on the O.Z., one that was going to take a while to rectify.

Az was just standing there, staring at all the choices. "Why can't we just buy a couple of books?" DG rolled her eyes. "Well, sorry, but it'd make more sense to buy something we can take back with us."

"I'm allowed to blow my money." DG glared at her sister. "I worked hard for it, might as well blow it instead of letting it just sit there."

"Speaking of working." Cain spoke dryly, well used to the sisters' casual bickering. "If neither of you have magic, does that mean we have to cook food ourselves?"

"Pretty much, but I've got it covered." She gestured to the cart before Cain made a face. "Hey, you haven't even see me cook."

In all honesty he hadn't, he could admit to that. "Are you any good?"

She just shrugged. "Well, I'm not terrible if that's what you mean. And I'm certainly a lot better than you, probably."

"Not better than Glitch though, are you." Az cut in suddenly, earning a harsh look from DG. "Why don't you let him cook?"

"You would know, wouldn't you." DG rolled her eyes before throwing a couple of random movies into the cart, she didn't even care any more. "Come on, let's go get this stuff paid for."

She pushed the cart away and Cain started after her, Az just silently reached out to grab him until she thought DG wouldn't hear. "What's wrong with her? One moment she's comfortable, the next she's snappy."

"Isn't it obvious?" Cain didn't understand women, then again he never expected to. Women had hard time understanding other women, that left no hope for men. When no answer came from Az, he looked her right in the eye. Nope, not even a clue. "She thinks you and Glitch have a thing."

"Oh." Az frowned slightly. "But Glitch loves _her_, doesn't DG know that? I mean he's practically already told her."

It didn't surprise him that she knew about the argument, certainly that was what she was referring to. She'd spent enough time with Glitch, and now that in itself made sense. Who better to ask for advice on women, especially one as unusual as DG, than the sister. "You have to see it from her point of view." He looked off to where DG had turned. "I'd see it as a betrayal of some kind, I'm betting she does too."

"We'll just have to fix that, won't we." Az hooked her arm through his before giving him a smile, "Now, let's go catch up before we get hopelessly lost and she has to send a search party after us."

It was late, she hadn't been able to sleep. All she could think about was her sister and Glitch, all she could see was how happy she seemed to make him. Of course, it didn't help that she was sharing a room with her either, or that she knew Glitch was directly below her sound asleep on the couch.

So instead of staring at the ceiling like she had been for the last hour, she got up and slipped a robe on. Quietly, she went downstairs and poured herself some soda from the fridge. This was one thing she'd missed, carbonated beverages and coffee. All they had in the O.Z. was tea, lots and lots of tea. In the dark, gloomy silence, she sat by herself at kitchen table and told herself she could enjoy the absence of people. But because that wasn't working, she stared out a window into the nothingness.

She didn't want anyone to see her cry, preferably ever, but that was not her concern at the moment. There was nobody around, her problem was that if she started, she might not be able to stop until she was out of tears and people were starting to wake. She fought back the grief of losing what could have been so special, so beautiful, so right. And she'd tossed it away because she couldn't face the choice she'd have to make. She was a coward when it came to love and family and she'd be the first to admit it.

It was in that moment she sensed him, she hadn't had to hear him, she just knew. That alarmed her but she turned in her chair any way. Saw him standing in the doorway, his eyes tired and hair more disheveled than always. "Oh," She looked away, certain all of her thoughts had to be in her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." He stepped in as she rose to go to the sink. The glimpse of complete bare legs as she walked did nothing to keep this thoughts on track. "Couldn't sleep?"

It was the subtle superiority in his voice that had her whipping around, her patience with herself snapping like a twig as she glared at him. "Damn pleased with yourself, aren't you."

He pretended to think about it for a second. So they'd settle this, what ever it was, now, before the sun would rise. And although he could lie, tell her that nothing pleased him more, looking into those hurt and angry eyes, he couldn't bring himself to give her anything but honesty. That fact alone annoyed him to no end. "No." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "No, I'm not."

She nodded, dumped the last swallows of her drink down the drain, it'd suddenly lost all of it's taste. And smiled at him with a fake cheer, with false friendliness. "Oh, I almost forgot to give you my blessing. I hope you and Az are very happy together."

"There's nothing between me and Az." He stepped closer to her, knowing that it was the last thing she wanted.

"I'm not blind, Glitch." She just stared out the window above the sink.. Did he think she was dumb? That she wouldn't see? That she wouldn't know? "I'm not blind."

Her reflection caught in the glass and Glitch could see the moisture in her eyes that she was doing her best to conceal. Did she know it hurt him more when she fought against it than when she let herself cry? "DG, there's nothing. I can't believe you'd even think it."

She just shook her head, lowered her gaze from the window. "You'd think I'd get it by now. It shouldn't really hurt, it shouldn't," She looked at him now and the deep, unnerving emotion in her eyes tore at him, tore through him. "But it does, it's never hurt like this."

"DG..." He started, ready to say anything, do anything to make her happy and bright again. But she cut him off.

"You asked me to choose." She started to pace, with not much room in the small kitchen. "You scared me." She stopped for just a second, shook her head to correct herself. "More like terrified. I know what you were asking, what you wanted me to say." She sat back down at the table now, unable to sit still in one place for more than a minute. "You wanted me to give you everything, right then and there, and I couldn't."

"You very well could." Glitch kicked at the closest chair. "You chose not to. I laid my own heart on the line and you couldn't even be bothered to give me the respect of telling me you didn't think of me that way."

Fire returned to her eyes as she shot up from her chair. "You son of a ..."

He grabbed her, later he could claim it was to shut her up, but that was later. He crushed her against him, his mouth was on hers, demanding and impatient.

She could do nothing but surrender. Her hands fisted on his shirt, not to push him away but to keep him close. With no room to breathe between him and her.

He could think of nothing, could taste nothing but her. Her lips tasted oddly like wine, though he knew she didn't ever drink, and he vaguely registered the refreshing taste of the soda she'd been drinking.

When the need to breath finally won over he ripped himself away. And as he watched her it struck him hard. He'd practically assaulted his best friend, his princess. "Oh, God. DG, I..." His voice trailed off as he stared at her. She just stood there, her eyes heavy and dazed, her lips slightly parted and swollen. And because it was pointless to resist, he gave into the need to drag her back against him.

He was tormenting her, showing her things she'd never be able to live without now. And as the counter pressed hard into her back, she didn't care. She wanted him to drive her absolutely insane. To never stop even when she begged for mercy. When he did pull back just enough to glare at her, she could only try to breathe even. "Glitch, I..."

"Answer me." There was an edge to his voice even he didn't recognize, one of new desperation and frustration. "Answer me here and now." She could only stare at him still. "Give me your answer, DG. What am I to you?"

Her voice shook as she spoke, whether because of the kiss or because she was afraid of her own words she wasn't sure. "Your everything, Glitch, you always have been." She took a deep breath to steady herself before she could go on. "Nothing can come of this." She could only look remorseful. "Nothing but pain." She reached up to rest her hand on his cheek. "Here is your answer. I love you. Enough to protect you by keeping my casual distance."

She would have moved away then, but he held her firmly in place. "I don't need your protection."

"I know my parents Glitch." She did know them, and at times she could only wish that she didn't. "I'll be the first to admit they care more for political image than their own children. I can hardly blame them. They were expecting their still impressionable little girls and only got one."

"Now that's not true, DG. Your parents..."

"Love me." She finished for him. "But not enough to permanently scar what's left of their image." He was going to object again, she didn't give him the chance. "They have a kingdom to run, and you of all people know that reputation is crucial when running a country. And even if I thought they'd take the damage willingly, I couldn't ask that of them."


	4. Chapter 4

"But there has to be other ways," He couldn't give her up, throw this thing between them away before it really got a chance. "We could stay here, in Kansas."

She shook her head. "You wouldn't be happy here, Glitch. You belong in the O.Z."

"No." His grip tightened on the counter. "I belong where you are, no where else."

"Really?" She reached up to brush her fingers along the cold metal of the zipper that would always adorn his head. "I caused this. You never accused me, not once, but I'll aways know." She didn't realize she'd changed subjects, that was just the way she was. "Every time you glitch, every time someone looks down on you for what you've become, I know that it's my fault."

There were tears coming, he could hear it. And so he pulled her closer, let her clutch to him. "You're not to blame for this." He ran his fingers through her long hair absently. "I know you think you are, but it was my choice, and I chose this."

She shook her head again, wrapped her arms around him tighter. "It shouldn't have been your choice, it never should have happened."

"But it was." He couldn't believe how much he actually could remember that. In clarity he could relive the thoughts running through his mind as he made the decision. The one clear memory he'd had this entire time. Though for a while he couldn't comprehend what the random flashes had meant. He knew he'd choose the same again and again if he had to. "You've faced your demons, don't choose to face mine as well."

"We're not going to fight about this." DG told him. "We have things to do before the sun comes up."

"As long as we can talk about this later, and you won't shut me out again." He kissed her softly now, her fingers locked with his almost casually.

"Yeah." She smiled a little. "We can talk." She stepped away and reached for the broom they kept in the corner, handing it to him. "For now, you sweep and mop, I'll dust and wash the dishes." She turned a light on, knowing it wouldn't wake anybody. "There are two layers of dust covering every surface, if we're going to make this kitchen sanitary enough to cook in, we need to get busy."

It was a couple of hours before anybody else wandered into the kitchen and by then almost every surface had been restored to a healthy clean. Cain just stood in the door, watching Glitch and DG. They were laughing now, sharing a small stretch of counter as she worked over the stove and he stirred something in a large bowl. He dropped his spoon and just stared at it until she smiled and gave him a small nudge. When she handed him a spoon out of the drawer, Cain knew that they'd fixed things. Not that she wouldn't have handed him the spoon, but it was the look they gave each other when their eyes met, the look he and Adora had given each other over the years.

Because it made his heart uncomfortable, he cleared his throat and laughed when both of them jumped. "Do I smell bacon?"

DG recovered first and turned around to smile at him. She'd changed into a skirt and light shirt, an apron was tied around her waist. And when she smiled, she looked happier than she had in a long time. "Yes, you also smell eggs and pancakes."

He couldn't stand to not ask, DG in a skirt voluntarily was so unusual it was going to bother him for the rest of the day. "I thought you hated skirts."

Her bright demeanor only faltered for a second, "I evidentially grew a little since I took a look in my closet, got a little skinnier too." She made a face at that, there had been nothing wrong with her body before. "None of my pants fit right. Not that it's any of your business."

Glitch just beamed at her, brushed his hand over her arm. "You look beautiful, DG," He assured her as she turned back to the stove, "You always do."

"Ick." Az grimaced as she walked into the kitchen with heavy eyes. One thing she wasn't was a morning person. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"No, you won't." DG started dishing out the eggs onto one big plate while Cain and Az set the table. "How are the pancakes coming?"

"They're done." Glitch piled them onto a plate and set it in the center of the table next to the eggs and bacon. "Where's Raw?"

"You know him." Cain got out the milk, poured it into three of the cups. He and Raw got juice, being lactose intolerant. "Up at the crack of noon." He knew what DG would ask next, was already on his way out. "I'll wake him."

"Thank you." DG called, watching him walk out. They'd eat, maybe go into town and see some old friends, then they could sit down and watch a nice movie.

* * *

The day was hectic, starting with a leak in the sink as they tried to wash the breakfast dishes. And over other small crisises, the movie was completely forgotten. She'd forgotten how much work the small farm had been. She didn't care, it was routine for her. The truck had been in desperate need of an oil change, something she didn't normally mind doing. And the back up generator had given up during a thunder storm, leaving them to dig up candles and matches. She'd had to explain a million little things to them, the most ridiculous thing was coffee, which she swore to buy lots of and bring it back home with her.

They'd had an incident at the county jail when she went to say hello to a man she'd known since her family moved there. It seemed that Officer Gulch had spread the word to arrest her on spot for not showing up to her ticket hearing. Though he'd been fired for corrupting his position, so nobody was willing to act on what he said. So when she was finally putting what was left in the bags to put them away, that was when she remembered the DVD. It was an anniversary edition, with a shiny case and a funny name. "Hey," She threw a paper back at Cain, "Want to watch this?"

"What is it?" Cain took the movie from her, still unsure of what it was. "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"Yeah, you in or what?"

"If you can get everyone else to agree." He wasn't sure why it felt familiar, just the name and the case, but there was something. And it was unsettling.

"Fine." She started on the plastic. "You go round everyone else up and I'll make the popcorn."


	5. Chapter 5

_ I realize that by time you read this it is Halloween. And I also realize I am not finished. I wanted to at least be at this point and I will update the rest really, really soon. I am also aware that my last chapter wasn't very good, however I was really sick and couldn't focus so I was glad to have basically anything written. So, now that you've put up with my rambling, Happy Halloween!_

_Disclaimer: Still... do... not... own_

* * *

Once everyone was seated and the popcorn was finished, DG hit the lights and pressed play on the DVD player. She sat down on the floor against the couch, Tutor asleep on her side. She'd seen this many times as a little kid, actually, she'd worn out the tape she had of it. And she couldn't wait to see it again, to experience the magic as if she was a little kid.

Dorothy was skipping her way down the yellow brick road when she remembered, the scarecrow. From her spot on the floor, she reached up to grip the hand he'd rested absently on her shoulder, sighed when his hand turned over and linked with hers. And though he tensed when the scare crow started to move, she spoke evenly. "When I was a little girl, every little girl wanted to be Dorothy, and almost all of us wanted to marry the scarecrow."

"What's so special about _him_?" Glitch was jealous, it was an odd feeling for him, of a fictional character she referred to as simply a dream of the past.

"Let's see..." She smiled at him, knowing it would drive him crazy to think about it. "Sense of humor, clever, sweet, loyal, insecure, humble, even a little klutzy, he's the perfect prince charming without being too obnoxious." And she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. "I have to admit, those qualities are hard to find."

Glitch frowned, focused on the movie. With a quiet laugh she reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his head down to her level. He glared at her for a brief second. "What?"

The rejection was imminent there, no matter how he tried to hide it behind irritation. She went too far, just a smidge, she realized. But not too much it couldn't be fixed. "What I meant was, he reminds me of you, it's kind of odd really."

"Oh," His cheeks reddened and he pulled away, leaving their hands interlocked for the duration of the movie.

When DG finally turned off the TV., Raw rose to get a drink and Cain just frowned at her. "That's it? It was just a dream?"

She nodded. "Isn't that a happy ending enough for you?"

"But her friends..." Az just stared at the black screen. "They weren't real?"

"They were real, they worked on her farm." DG got up to set the remote on top of the TV. "They just weren't the scarecrow, the tin man, or the cowardly lion."

Raw walked back in, holding the flier that had been hanging on the fridge among a million other papers she'd had no idea what to do with, but she'd hoped no one would notice until she had a chance to explain. "Queen DG and Princess Emily?"

"County Halloween Ball." She walked over to Raw, took the flier from him. It was uncomfortable, being scrutinized by her friends after all they'd been through. "I won the costume contest."

"What did you dress up as?" Az's eyebrow raised skeptically, DG willingly accepting a royal position, even one that sounded so frivolous, was hard to imagine.

"Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas." She held her hand up when Cain opened his mouth, "It's another movie and it's not really important, either way I was voted the Masquerade Queen and I'll crown this years King or Queen."

"Speaking of costumes," Glitch stood, stretched after sitting for so long. "What are we planning to go as?"

"We could go as cowboys." Cain suggested, almost too eagerly.

"No." Az's one word answer and the tone she used cut off any complaint.

"Mad scientists?" Glitch offered gleefully. DG couldn't help but smile, to think both of them had been uneasy about Halloween in the first place, and now they were both converts.

"It's a thought." She nodded, "Raw?"

Raw thought for a second. "Wizard."

"I like it." Az grinned, grabbing Cain's arm in her excitement. "I can be Dorothy, Cain can be the scarecrow, Glitch can be the Tin Man, Raw can be the cowardly lion, and you can be..."

"That's not going to be an issue." DG smirked, though she wouldn't tell any of them, she already had her costume.

"But why can't _I_ be the scarecrow?" Glitch crossed his arms almost as if he was pouting.

"Because if your the Tin man, if your zipper sticks out a little, a little piece of metal isn't going to draw a lot of attention." Az explained patiently.

"That's alright." DG wrapped her arms around him. "You can be _my _scarecrow." And with a laugh, she smiled at Az, who was making a face again. "We can go shopping for your costumes, now that we know what we're all going as."

"Right now?" Az was fine with getting things done, she just didn't want to get up quite this second. It felt like a good time for a nap.

"No, tomorrow's soon enough." She looked back at Glitch, "Want to help me with dinner?"

* * *

The next day she drove them to Halloween USA, a good two hours away. Glitch, in his favorite new hat, was occupying everyone with a random story he seemed to remember just today. Once inside, none of them knew where to start. Aisle after aisle was filled with costumes and masks of all shapes and sizes. "Over here." DG directed them to the movie section.

It didn't take much effort at all to find Az's or Cain's costumes, and she sent them off to the dressing rooms to make sure they fit before they waisted their money. It was Raw and Glitch that she had issues with. They didn't have a decent Tin Man costume and all the lion ones were pathetic excuses . "Well," She looked at the costume rack one last time, "Looks like we'll have to be a little more creative with your costumes, now won't we."

And they set to work planning for the party of their lives. This being their first and possibly last halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is going to be another couple of chapters as I intend to go into detail about the party. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Glitch fidgeted energetically while DG worked. Carefully she tucked his hair up into the hood that fit tight against his skin, it was shining silver and when done it would blend in with the rest

of his costume. "Hold still." She told him for the thousandth time, almost jabbing him in the eye when he jerked unexpectedly.

"Sorry." He settled just long enough for her to finish with that particular task. But by time she opened the silver face paint, he was moving around again. "Sorry." He mumbled again when she leveled him a look. It wasn't just any look, it was _the_ look.

"Why is it so difficult," She began dabbing the paint on with the sponge that came with it, satisfied that it would do the job and remain semi-comfortable for the rest of the evening. "To sit still for merely a second?"

"There's no reason." Glitch resisted the urge to giggle girlishly as her fingers brushed ticklishly over his skin without realizing it. "I just can't."

"Yeah." She nodded slowly, tipped his chin up to kiss him lightly. "I'm aware of that."

"Aware of what? Cain bumbled in, real straw sticking out of both sleeves and pant legs. His nose was painted a reddish brown and the hat was firmly on his head. Convincingly scarecrowish, she decided, down to the walking shoes he always wore, scuffed and beaten from harsh terrain.

"Aware that you look amazing." She shrugged, grinned at him. "For someone who went along with this because I begged, you certainly dress up nice."

"Shut up, kid." Cain looked at her, still in the pajama pants she had put on when she got out of the shower. "I'll finish his face, you go get dressed, or we'll be late." He added in a last ditch effort to seem stand offish.

"Thanks, Cain." She kissed his cheek gratefully before grabbing the dress bag she'd put down and slipping upstairs.

Az was waiting almost impatiently on her bed, in her underthings. "You said you'd simply be two minutes."

DG rolled her eyes, "I got distracted." She put the bag with Az's costume down and dug two hair ties out of her pocket, "I still managed to bring these though."

Az just took them and set them down, "Wouldn't this be easier if we could use our magic." She wanted to start on DG, knowing she'd take the longest. Not that she was picky or anything that would account for her taking so long, it was the dress she was to wear that would be the issue.

"True." DG got up, grabbed the large dress bag off of the back of the door. "But why should anything be so easy." And she set it down on the bed. "Let's finish your hair and get you into your costume, then we'll worry about mine. Otherwise we'll never be finished."

It was an hour before Az and DG made their way downstairs. Az had no makeup on but she seemed to still glow in that way that she had, her hair braided and her costume reflecting both innocence and classiness. Red shoes glimmered on her feet and she looked almost like she'd stepped out of the movie herself. However it was DG who had their attention, and they were slightly irritated over it.

She was hidden under a thick black cape, with no intention of removing it or opening it to give her friends a glimpse of the costume beneath. Only Az knew what she looked like. The hood covered her head so that you could only see her eyes if you looked close enough. The only clue they got was black shoes, heels made for dancing but almost like a boot so that it would fit her costume conspicuously. "Are we ready?" She asked them with a confused smile.

"Yeah." Glitch cleared his throat, the rest of his tin costume was on and he was feeling a little unlike himself. "We're ready."

"Alright." She reached down to scratch Tutor on the head, as she tended to do over the last couple of days. "Then let's go."

* * *

DG pulled up into the restaurant. The party was simply in walking distance and there was no real reason to park anywhere else as her parent's truck was almost always there on Friday nights. They all piled out of the car, she smiled brightly when she spotted the lights. It was already practically dark, cars lined up along the road as others came both alone and in groups. Adjusting her hood so that it wouldn't fall off, she smiled and started toward the party.

The party lights were strung from tree to tree, the glow illuminating the clean white table clothes that were fitted on the multitude of round tables. On the stage there were two "thrones", or cheap decorative chairs made to look like bones. One was littler than the other, and that was Emily's chair. She didn't remember when they'd added a young adults division to the costume contest, but she was glad she didn't have to stand up there alone.

The others were standing there, taking in everything. Even Raw, who was busy watching the local band set up, seemed to forget his worry and nervousness in the moment. This was the first time she'd really been able to take in Raw, and she had to admit, they'd done a good job in the time they had. They'd found a long furred fabric that was the color of his hair and made him a suit out of it. It was two pieces and attached to the pants was a tail. She'd made him ears to fit into his rough hair that looked semi-realistic. So as a lion, he was decent, he was just as decent as a werewolf though, she mused with a smile.

DG had yet to lower the hood of her velvet cloak, stood only watching them. And with a laugh, she lowered it, dark locks fell straight as rain over her shoulders, longer than it really was. It'd taken a good thirty minutes to an hour to straighten her hair, a task she hated with a fiery vengeance. Her skin was green, or at least tinted that way, and her haunting blue eyes pierced the soul with thick black lashes. Cain never would have called her stunning, but he knew an enchantress when he saw one and he felt pity for Glitch.

Under her cloak was a plain black prom dress with a strip of green across her chest, she'd found a shirt of the same material to wear underneath it and the sleeves tumbled down. She unfolded the hat she'd hidden, placed the pointed black hat on her head. And by time she was done, Glitch was doubling over with laughter. "What?" DG batted her eyes almost innocently. "What's so funny?"

"I'd have never imagined you as the wicked witch." Glitch answered between giggles.

"Alright." She rolled her eyes, hooking arms with Az, "You and me, we have to have a talk."

Az smiled, aware of the plan she had, as she'd helped come up with it. "I understand," She looked over her shoulder at the boys, who were all too caught up in the joke neither girl got to pay attention. "Let's go grab a seat."

Halfway through their conversation, DG still had not seen any of the boys. Aware that they couldn't have run off, but also aware that the party was officially in full swing, she stood to look for them. And he was standing there, watching her. He was dressed as the phantom of the Opera, and managed to look convincingly sweet and scary at the same time.

She'd known them since they were young, and she knew he harbored a crush on her. So when he walked toward her, her instinct was to turn and run to Glitch. But it wasn't right, so she stood her ground and watched as he walked toward her. "Az." She said almost silently. "Don't leave my side, alright?"

"Alright." Az rose, stood with DG as the man approached, prepared to smile and act nice.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am aware that it is middle of november and it is a halloween story. However I am still working on it and it's just taking longer than I thought it would. I hope to be done soon. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Glitch had looked over just in time to see some guy walk toward DG and Az, he considered for a second going to her and dragging her away. But he suppressed the urge and watched only. When she smiled and accepted the hug the man gave her, his gut churned. It was in the way her smile faltered almost invisibly, the stiffness of her posture that told him she was uncomfortable. Az was charming the man with her own smile, chatting away. Almost unnoticed, DG turned away from them to find Glitch while her "cousin" talked animatedly. Her eyes met his and he nodded, she'd take care of this, he didn't need to worry. But that didn't stop the fact that he was already worrying, his gut refused to settle.

Slowly she rejoined Az and the phantom. "James." She smiled tentatively. "Did you come over for something in particular or simply to make small talk?"

"Well." The skin of his cheek flushed with embarrassment. "I was hoping to convince you to save me a dance."

"That's very sweet of you." She gripped Az's arm, got ready to keep a hold and dart. "But I came with someone."

James took a long look at Az, sizing her up. "I thought she was your cousin."

Az flushed and almost literally sputtered. "I'm not... She's not... I mean.... Really..."

DG swallowed her chuckle. "She _is_ my cousin." She pointed to the trio of men, hoping to confuse him. He couldn't know which she referred to, she had a feeling it'd end badly if James decided to do something stupid, it'd end badly for James. "He, on the other hand, is not my cousin. Come on, Az, we have to go do that thing at the place."

"Right." Az simply nodded, still embarrassed over the idea that she and DG were more than they appeared. "The thing."

DG went to move away, stopped when James grabbed her arm. "DG, I..."

"It was a long time ago, James." She tried to pull, but his grip wouldn't budge. "It was one date and it was high school. I never promised you forever."

He blinked at her, and she could see her words were having no real effect on him. "But, I..."

"Let go." Her voice was short, icy now, her patience with his never ending pestering, his stalker-like tendencies was gone, she just wanted to get away and find Glitch. "If you wish to keep your hand, I suggest strongly that you let go."

He just blinked at her, unknowing that she meant it or that she was moments away from punching him in the nose. Oh, how she'd love to just give him a jab, unfortunately she'd been a princess too long to actually act and embarrass herself. "So, is that a no then?"

"Yeah, James." She yanked her arm away violently. "That's a no." And she walked away, purposely going in the opposite direction of the men.

Az noticed this but said nothing. Instead, she elbowed her. "What's the thing and where is this place?" And as she'd hoped, DG laughed loudly, the tension easily forgotten.

"We need to get back to the guys." DG told her, keeping hold of her arm as people called out to her and waved in greeting. Small towns, everybody wanted a word and had no care if you happened to be going somewhere or preoccupied.

Az glanced at her, caught her rubbing her arm where he'd grabbed. "Did he hurt you?"

"What?" DG dropped her hand quickly, "No, of course not. Don't worry about it, Az."

"Whatever." Az didn't smile as they finally circled their way back to the guys, laughed when Cain made a face at them. She intended to forget she'd even met James and enjoy herself. "How come you big, strong men are standing here all by your lonesome?"

Cain didn't reply, his eyes on DG. He didn't like it when DG disappeared like that, especially when he didn't know what kind of threat could be waiting for her. "It took you long enough."

"You could try mingling." DG suggested, reached over to take Glitch's hand. "Enjoy the music, eat something. You're not here as my protector, Cain, your just another party goer here."

"You're mine, Kid. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He reached to grab her hat, held it just out of her reach. "I'm still your protector whether I like it or not."

"Cain." She let go of Glitch to stretch upon her toes and kiss Cain's cheek. How could she not enjoy his discomfort, he was her father for all intensive purpose, and it warmed some secret part of her heart when he called her his. "I love you, but we're in Kansas. The most that's going to happen to me is I die of boredom."

It happened quickly, Cain was yanked violently away and she was falling. No one moved to catch her as she hit the ground but her eyes had not left Cain. James had come out of nowhere and grabbed him. The others had jumped at James but not before he'd gotten a couple of punches in. Cain was on the ground, clutching his gut in reflex as DG got to her feet, the back of her dress was covered in dirt and her hair was mussed with a couple pieces of grass stuck in it. And she just stared at James as Glitch and Raw yanked him to his feet, Az was fussing over Cain but Cain's eyes were full of fury and directed only at James.

The sheriff, a man whom she'd known since they first showed up in this small town in the middle of no where and was dressed as a king tonight, wandered over as a crowd gathered around. Great, people would be talking about this for weeks. "What exactly is going on here, Mrs. Tanner."

"Mrs. Tanner?" DG's eyebrows raised marginally. "Devon, have you been drinking?"

"It's a party, isn't it?" He rolled his eyes with a half drunk laugh. But as he looked at her, something in his sobered. "This boy's mama said you guys got hitched a month or two ago. Sent her a letter from some city in California stating he'd gone after you when you disappeared and you two had hit it off real friendly."

DG could see Glitch's grip tighten on James, watched his knuckles turn even whiter than they were. "That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard." He looked at her, his eyes were about as mad as Cain's, and twice as lethal.

"It is." She walked up to James, reached to remove the half mask he wore so she could see his face more clearly. "Why?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." He glared at her, and she knew why. It was because he was insane, not like the mystic man insane, but like Zero, who'd do anything.

"Would you like me to charge him?" Devon walked over to take a hold of him as Glitch and Raw stepped back.

"On assault." She nodded, "But it can wait until tomorrow, this is after all, a party." And someone called DG's name. She looked over to see one of the guys in the band nodding at her. "And speaking of a party, it's time."

"For what?" Cain was on his feet now, though his breathing was a little bit labored, she would have bet he'd have bruises on his ribs when he woke up tomorrow, if not one on his face as well.

DG gave her hat to Glitch, reached into the pocket of her cloak to pull out a slender silver ring, carefully she put it on her head, grimaced when the guys started laughing. "To crown this years winners." With a smile, she searched the crowd, and found who she was looking for already half way up the stairs. "Hello, Emily."

And she was dressed incredibly, now fifteen, straight out of The Corpse Bride, down to the blue tint of her skin and the green worm on her shoulder. The only difference was that she wore a small tiara made of the same color metal as DG's. They were fake and easily replaceable if lost. "You ready for this?" Emily asked her with a smile almost a mile wide.

"Yeah." DG was ready for pretty much anything as they stood in front of the chairs made of bones. The man, she thought his name was Harry, handed her the mike. And she announced the few things she'd been told to mention, then proceeded to hand the mike to Emily so she could crown the new princess, and finally, she presented Emily with the crown for queen. "And I hope you have many happy Halloweens." She told her as she hugged the fifteen year old girl.

"And now," She spoke again to the people who had crowded around the stage. "If you'd please join me in welcoming my friend Azkadellia as she sings us a song." DG pulled her on the stage with her, shoved the mike in her hand. "Knock them dead," She stopped, remembered Az didn't know half of the phrases she knew. "Not literally."

And she got back down to stand by the guys as the piano started plucking out notes. Az's voice filled their ears as she sang Over the Rainbow, as planned. Raw just smiled as Glitch wrapped his arms around DG's waist. "Just how long have you been planning this?"

She grinned. "About as long as we've known she'd be Dorothy. I've known she could sing for a while now, she just doesn't because people tend to look down on princesses singing publicly."

"And here she's not a princess." Cain nodded.

"Here she's not." DG agreed, frowned. "When we get back to the house we need to talk, not Az or Tutor, just us."

Glitch and Cain shared a look, they were going to have to leave her. She was going to say good bye before they had to leave tomorrow. They just knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it, last chapter. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Though it's unlikely. Thank you with being patient, I know it is the middle of november and I was supposed to be done already but life has a way of getting in the way. Please Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tin man, or even the holiday of halloween, just the inspiration to put the two things together. **

**Happy belated Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving, and Happy early Christmas.**

* * *

They were silent as they sat around the table,sipping on water as that was all that was left in the fridge, they'd be going back home before the sun set tomorrow. Glitch, Raw, and Cain were just waiting, silent as statues and trapped in thoughts of their own. DG was watching them and thinking, she'd been doing a lot of thinking lately, most of it along the same lines. They looked so right, she didn't want to miss seeing them like this together in chaotic harmony for even a minute. And she didn't intend to, not ever. Yes, she'd done a lot of thinking.

"What did you what to talk about?" Glitch's voice was cool, disinterested, but when he took a sip of his water it was like swallowing shards of glass.

"I can't pretend to be a princess anymore." She started, grimaced at the tasteless drink and wondered whether she could have done it if she'd never left. Maybe, just maybe, if she hadn't grown up a small town girl it would have been easy for her. But either way, she was who she was, and that wasn't going to change. "I can't live what feels like a lie."

Cain nodded, a sick feeling in his chest had him leaning back in his chair with almost raw emotion in his eyes. "I'm really gonna miss you, kid."

She blinked. "Why? Are you going somewhere?" Raw stayed silent, a small smile on his face. They needed to talk it out, but he wasn't worried.

"When the storm comes tomorrow, we won't stop you from staying behind." Glitch didn't want her to stay, not when he could see the life they could have had together if royalty was threatening to separate them, a small house in the country where they could settle down and visit their friends whenever they felt like. Then again, if she hadn't been a long lost princess, whether or not they would have met, he doubted they would have hit it off. So he was still stuck with the fact that he'd let her go if it was what she wanted, whether it killed him or not.

"Is that what you think?" She got up from the table and went to the cupboard. "You think I would just stay, desert you after all we've been through, is that what you really think?" She didn't know whether to be angry or hurt.

Cain nodded but Raw shook his head. And slightly mollified, DG walked around and placed an hand on the table next to Raw's before handing him one of the three cookies she'd dug out of the cupboard. "Why does he get a cookie?" Glitch stared in awe as Raw's smile got wider and he ate it almost reverently.

"Because he's not an idiot." she snapped at him. "We're family and that means more to me than you can realize."

"But if staying is what you want..." Glitch started but stopped when she threw her hands up in frustration.

"If I ever led you to believe I could just walk away and leave all of you, I'd like to know." No one spoke and all they could hear was the heavy breathing of Tutor in the next room. "I thought not. Why would you think that, even for a second?" Still neither of the accused spoke. So she leveled her eyes on the one person who she knew would break. "Glitch?"

"I don't know." He admitted finally. "Maybe I panicked, I can't lose you." He reached out to pull her to him, to pull her onto his lap. "I love you, Doll, and I don't think I could have left if you stayed."

She pressed her lips to his forehead for a second. "I love you too, you idiot."

"Do I get a cookie?" He asked, he could hear Cain's quick laugh but he ignored him as DG popped the last cookie in her mouth. "No fair!"

Laughing, she looked at the others. Raw was still munching slowly, mostly to antagonize Glitch, and Cain simply shrugged. She'd give him a cookie, she decided, just because. "Actually, I did have some ideas."

"Want to share?" Cain asked her."Sure." She got up and went

back to the cupboard. With a grin, she h

eld her treasure out to him. "Want a cookie?"

* * *

They walked in together, DG held both Glitch's and Raw's hands. Az was back to her regal self and refused to be party to the entire conversation as she found the entire concept distasteful. It had been fun, but now that they were back home it was time to set some things straight. And they'd been summoned, for lack of a better word.

And Tutor was rather put out. Whether it was because he'd been forced to stay a dog for a long, long time, or because DG (a princess in the view of the public eye) was involved with Glitch (a less than desirable person for marriage to a royal), none of them could tell. He just wasn't speaking. Cain had chosen to stand away from the group, forever her guard. Not after today, she hoped.

The queen was waiting for them and if there was one room DG hated in the entire palace it was the throne room. So stony, cold, and distant. This was the exact opposite of what she believed a leader of a people should be. But when she walked in she smiled. Her mother wrapped her up in a hug. "Do you have it?" She'd asked for a single picture of them in their costumes and as an after thought she'd had someone snap a photo.

Her mother took one look at it and burst into instant tears. "Az looks just like her." She managed as she wiped at her eyes.

"Like who?" DG couldn't understand the correlation, neither could the others.

"The first of the Gale line of women." Her mother looked at the picture again. They all looked so close to their counter parts.

"Mother, I don't think I understand. These were costumes from a movie." DG explained slowly.

"Based on a book written by the original wizard when he returned to the other side." The queen finished with a nod. "My darling, your history books as a child were filled with the same exact story, though some details differ slightly."

She beaconed them over to sit with her in another room and once they were all settled in she began the rest of the story. "When the wizard left in his balloon, Dorothy was struck silent. There was a part of her that did want to go home, but a large part told her to stay. And so she ruled with the others, as the savior of all of Oz. As she taught the people things about Kansas, they came to realize that it was more than a star, more like another dimension. So they changed the name to the Outer Zone and began referring to Kansas and the surrounding area as the Other Side, as you are already aware. On the day of her eighteenth birthday, her and the scarecrow were married."

"How did they..." Cain started to ask and DG smacked his arm lightly as a blush crawled up her cheeks.

"Glinda's gift to them on that day." The queen laughed, having heard the question before when she had taught their stories to Ahamo. "The scare crow became human, though he was never given any other name. And because it was magic that changed him, it was magic that passed through him to their children, and eventually to you."

"And out of all the movies I could randomly grab off the shelf." DG shook her head, yes, fate played with their minds in tricky little ways. "I like that ending a whole lot better." She decided.

"Yes, as do I." Her mother sobered up, looked at her youngest daughter. "You had something to discuss with me?"

* * *

_105 days later_

DG was already at the stove when Cain got up, Raw was gone for the next couple of days, which was sad but she refused to let it bring her down. He was needed with his own kind and he would be coming back any day now. She grinned at Cain as she always did. "Good morning, Cain."

"It's morning at least." He grumbled. She'd been chipper every morning since the day her and Glitch got hitched. He wasn't about to ask why, not when he'd been married himself once. "What ya cooking?"

"My breakfast. You're just stuck making your own." She sat down with a simple stack of pancakes and began to drizzle syrup on them. "I think I'm going to head into town today, do you need anything?"

"Nothing I can think of." He had to chop wood today, he remembered, they were running dangerously low. "You never tire of living like this do you?"

"You mean alone in the middle of an absolutely beautiful no where with three guys?" She asked innocently. "Not at all. I had my taste of adventure, and I had my taste of the good life, now I'm back where I started but better."

Glitch walked in, took her fork along with a bite of pancake. "one hundred and five days." He said as he said every morning, they all prayed he'd stop after he reached an annual.

They'd survived their first harsh winter already, and now as the snow was melted and flowers bloomed, she couldn't be any happier. Their house in the country, out of the judgmental eye of the public. Nobody could bother them here. And it was here they'd live, and their children would live, even their children's children, until they all became nothing more than a fond memory in a history book. And children would tell the tale to each other of the brave princess who died and came back, who was raised in a small town on the other side and fought a great battle with the witch that kidnapped her sister's body. They'd tell of the princess and her friends who defied what propriety told them and found their own happiness. And people would strive to be just like them, in all of their glory and scandal. Like they had with Dorothy and they would with others to come.


End file.
